Vanity one shots
by shesherlobster
Summary: A series of one shots showing Charity under the thumb. Because we all know who the boss is in that relationship.


Vanessa was having a bad day. No, scratch that, Vanessa was having a terrible day. First Johnny hadn't slept well so it had been a nightmare getting him ready and over to Tracey before work. Then yet another run in with Pearl and her inability to join the rest of the human race in the 21st century when it came to technology meant Vanessa had to deal with two very angry farmers who wouldn't be able to get their sheep vaccinated today after all. As if that wasn't enough, she'd managed to leave her purse at home in the rush to be on time so her lunch had consisted of two very questionable and far too soggy ham sandwiches that Rhona had offered up with a grimace. To top it all off, she was now finally home after a horrendous day but the location of her front door key was currently escaping her.

Hearing a chuckle, Vanessa turned to see none other than Charity Dingle standing a few feet behind her, all sexy swagger and perfect hair, waving her set of keys on the end of two long fingers in the air like some sort of prize.

'Looking for these babe?'

Vanessa swallowed involuntarily as her eyes roamed over her keys, her brain betraying her by flashing up images of where else Charity's fingers had been just the previous night. Vanessa briefly wondered if Charity was a mind reader, a devilish smirk appearing on her face as she appeared to know exactly what the vet was thinking, looking her up and down like she was a tall glass of water at the end of a trek through a desert.

'You ok babe? You're looking flushed. Mind you, it is a bit...hot today isn't it.'

As if to emphasise her point, Charity then used her other hand to briefly fan at her face before trailing it down the front of her shirt, dragging open the collar to reveal a darkening purple mark on the swell of one of her breasts. Vanessa's eyes immediately widened, having forgotten it was indeed her that left the mark there in the first place. Turning an even deeper shade of red than she ever thought possible, she stepped into Charity's personal space, ignoring her comments and reaching for the offending keys. Charity was too quick though, and lifted her hand quickly, the height difference meaning she easily held them out of Vanessa's reach. Vanessa tried again but to no avail, Charity leaning further back to keep the keys in her grasp. Vanessa turned as if to walk away before suddenly returning and lunging forward. The momentum of Vanessa's reach sent her leaning forward into Charity, their chests crushing together and eliciting a gasp from the shorter woman. Of course Charity noticed this, leaning impossibly closer for the briefest of seconds with her hand still held high above and behind her. She was so close now Vanessa could feel her warm breath on her cheek when she spoke.

'Now now buttercup, not so fast.'

Charity was about to open her mouth and speak again when Vanessa, without a word, reached up and grabbed her round the back of the neck with her right hand, pulling her into a steamy kiss. Charity was shocked and for a moment didn't respond. Although Vanessa had not been shy recently in allowing others to know they were involved (she had announced their first night together to the entire pub after all), public displays of affection were not really either of their thing so to have Vanessa's talented tongue massaging her own, and those long fingers caressing the back of her neck out in the open for all to see was quite unexpected. Charity let out an involuntary moan as she felt Vanessa's other hand slide around her waist before moving lower to roughly cup her ass. Pushing forward with just enough pressure she hoped Vanessa took the hint that they needed to get inside, and soon. However, just as Charity was considering the pros and cons of taking Vanessa against her front door, she felt a tug on her right hand and opened her eyes to see Vanessa pulling away, her house keys hanging from her fingertips and a smirk adorning her face. With just a further fleeting glance, she turned and in a matter of seconds had unlocked her front door, slipped inside and promptly shut it in Charity's face before there was even a chance to put one foot forward. For a moment Charity simply stood there dumbstruck, her lips still tingling from the kiss and her belly still churning. She stared dumbly at Vanessa's front door, wondering just how in that particular scenario she had come out as a loser. Vanessa had not even spoken one word and she had reduced the landlady to a quivering mess, playing her at her own game and leaving her stood in the street all hot and bothered like a teenager.

'I'm losing my touch.'

Charity muttered aloud, quite incredulously, before taking one giant stride and knocking impatiently on the door.

'Er, babe?'


End file.
